Moments
by RyverStar
Summary: In life, it's the little things that tell the most in regards to love. Short, independant drabbles focusing on the relationship of Kenshin and Kaoru. Mostly AU. No timeline.
1. Chilly

**Title: **Chilly

**Word count: **200

Kenshin heard Kaoru come in and when he went out to greet her she was already shrugging out of her jacket. She smiled for him and when he went to hug her he could feel the last vestiges of the winter wind dispersing into the warm air. Her fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt but he was much more interested in her smile.

When she gave him a kiss, her lips were still cool.

"You're chilly," he told her with a smirk.

Kaoru hummed in agreement. "I forgot my gloves today."

"Your hands must be…" he trailed off when he saw her smile turn a little too innocent, "freezing…"

Kenshin eyed her warily before everything clicked into place. His reaction was instantaneous.

"Kaoru, don't you da-aaaaaahh!" His back arched immediately when his protest came too late. The fingers that had been fiddling with his shirt snuck up and underneath the cloth to press ice cold hands against the warmth of his back, splaying wide enough for fingers to drift just beneath the waistband of his pants, teasing.

Kenshin hissed and tried to twitch away but Kaoru just snuggled into the hug.

"Mmm," she murmured happily, "nice and warm."


	2. Lessons

**Title: **Lesson

**Word count: **100

"Ah! Slowly..."

Kaoru's hand stopped suddenly, then moved slower.

"Better, that's good."

Her hands moved again, cautious under Kenshin's vigilant eye.

"Now this, slide it here."

She obeyed, her eyes following the motion as his did.

"Now, move it like this." He showed her by guiding her hands.

"Kenshin, I…" she murmured anxiously, not sure she was ready.

"Don't worry," he soothed, guiding her with an expert touch. "Now, watch closely, Kaoru."

He moved like lightening, his actions sure.

"Kenshin!"

His grin was wide as he watched the awe on her face.

"That, my dear, is how pancakes are made."


	3. Dreams

**Title: **Dreams

**Word count: **100

Kaoru thrashed in the bed, twisting and pulling, crying out with eyes shut. The person lying next to her snapped awake and rolled over, trying to calm her in her sleep. As soon as he touched her she awoke, panting and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

She turned to him then and tears were pooling in her eyes. He hugged her close. "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"Kenshin," she choked out, "I had a nightmare."

"What happened?"

She didn't hesitate. "You cut your hair! It was," she sniffled violently, "horrible!"

Kenshin stared.

She had weird dreams.


	4. Shopping

**Title:** Shopping

**Word count: **200

"I can't believe we're doing this," grumbled Sano, trudging through the store after his friend. Trust the girlfriend to demand something outrageous when they were out doing guy stuff.

Kenshin wove through the throng of people, looking for a certain sign, and answered, "Kaoru's working and she needs them."

Sano glared at the back of his head. "Can't she wait?"

"Sano, trust me when I say this is not the time to argue with Kaoru."

They walked further, Kenshin turning into an aisle.

"Well, she could just take Advil, right?"

Kenshin shook his head, stopping in front of a shelf filled with little boxes. "Last time I suggested that I wasn't allowed in the bedroom for five days."

Sano blanched, cataloguing that for later reference, but scoffed anyway.

He turned to gaze at the shelf that held Kenshin's attention, wondering why he hadn't just picked up the damn things yet so they could leave. He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary, all these female accessories were making him twitchy.

"Kenshin," he urged, "Hurry up."

"Uh…" his friend muttered, "which one?"

Sano looked. Sano blanched. Sano sputtered.

"I didn't know cramps were this serious, that I did not."


	5. Propriety

**Title: **Propriety

**Word count: **200

When Kamiya knocked on the door to his daughter's apartment, the person who answered was not Kaoru. In her stead was a man of fairly short stature with wild red hair that was more mussed then it probably had any right to be. His eyes were a deep violet, but his exotic looks are not what shocked Kamiya.

No.

It was the fact that he wore nothing but a pair of pants that, without a belt, fell perilously low on his hips. His cheeks were flushed and he had some interesting marks on his chest but apparently he had no qualms about his state of dress. He stood casually, one hip cocked to the side as he held the door open.

"Can I help you, Mr. Kamiya?"

There was a gasp somewhere in the background and then a panicked shriek.

"Himura Kenshin!" the voice yelled from the next room.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Put a shirt on!"

And then a piece of black cloth came sailing through the doorway to hit him smack in the face. He calmly took it and dropped it on the floor, casually covering the bra that lay there.

Kamiya raised an eyebrow. Kenshin just smiled.


	6. Scent

**Title: **Scent

**Word count: **100

Kenshin opened the door to his apartment and the moment he did he was greeted by an overly happy girl with long dark hair and startlingly blue eyes. Her arms came up and wrapped around his torso as he staggered back from the force of her sudden embrace, her face going straight to his t-shirt clad chest. He blinked down at her as she snuggled into him and inhaled deeply with a happy smile.

"Kaoru?" he asked with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me or my cologne more?"

"Shh," she hushed. "Don't make me choose."


	7. Quitting

**Title: **Quitting

**Word count: **100

Sano raised an eyebrow at his friend's foul expression.

"What's up, Kenshin?"

A frustrated snort around a cigarette. "She's avoiding me again."

Sano didn't even need to ask. Kaoru. The sole object of Kenshin's affections. The girl amused Sano just as much as Kenshin's apparent confusion.

"You know why, right?"

Kenshin turned confused eyes on him and Sano nearly deadpanned.

"Ever wonder why she never sits next to you when we hang?"

Silence.

"She hate's smoke, man. You smell."

Kenshin looked at the stick in his fingers. "Huh."

He took one last long drag before flicking it away.

"Okay then."


	8. Balm

**Title: **Balm

**Word count: **100

Kaoru sat on the subway seat, legs crossed idly as she dug through the pocket of her jacket. Not finding what she was looking for, she switched to rummaging through her cluttered purse.

Kenshin just gave her an amused smile.

With a shout of victory, she pulled the elusive item from her bag and uncapped it. She put the chapstick to work and when she was done, smacked her lips and smiled, turning to her boyfriend. She shoved it under his nose, grinning.

"Smell! It's vanilla."

Kenshin sniffed, then smiled and kissed her soundly on her vanilla flavored lips.

Delicious.


	9. Returning

**Title: **Returning

**Word count:** 100

He hadn't seen her in nearly a year, studying abroad halfway across the world from their home. And now after a fourteen hour flight he couldn't wait to step off the plane and into her arms.

He couldn't stop smiling.

As he stepped into the baggage claim area he scanned the crowd. He smiled when he heard a jubilant, "Kenshin!" and braced for the impact. It came in the form of a dark haired girl, dead set on attaching herself to him in every way possible.

"Kaoru…" was all he got out before she squeezed the life out of him.


	10. Quirky

**Title: **Quirky

**Word count:** 200

Kaoru is…strange. Not in a bad way, but my wife has quirks that have me tilting my head in confusion half the time.

She does this thing with our son when he's upset, rocking him while spouting off impossibly silly rhymes. I have no idea where she comes up with them but they amuse Kenji to no end.

She has this strange obsession with my hair. I'll admit it's long, but she seems equally as intrigued with its color. She'll braid it in pigtails, even though it makes me look girly.

When she walks on a sidewalk, she avoids the seams in the concrete whenever possible. She'll slow down and speed up when necessary and she'll never hit a one. Sometimes I try to engage her in a conversation to see if she'll slip up and step on one, but I've never succeeded.

She is a horrible cook, but she makes macaroni and cheese better than anyone I know. Kenji won't eat it if I make it and she has no qualms about gloating whenever this happens.

She also hits extremely hard. Unnervingly hard. Like, how the hell can she be that strong when she's so small?

I love it.


	11. Remember

**Title: **Remember

**Word count: **200

As I watch them sit next to each other at a party, I'm overcome by how calm they look. It's not the normal type of calm that comes with being bored, but the calm that comes when you know everything about each other and there's just nothing left but the here and now.

Kenshin sits with his arm casually tossed over her shoulders and Kaoru leans into him with such ease I can't help but think they've done this forever. They've known each other since they were children, have been together ever since I can remember and yet, I know they've been together far longer than this life alone.

It's in how they interact. Kenshin knows every nuance of hers down to the slight tilt of her eyes when she's upset. He's attuned to her every movement. He misses nothing. And Kaoru knows exactly how to react to everything Kenshin does, and is so casual about it, it's like she's not even trying. They move like they're one person.

I asked them about it once and they both got this secretive little smile on their faces, Kaoru turning to hide it against Kenshin's chest.

"We remember," is all he said.


	12. Advantage

**Title:** Advantage

**Words:** 300

It wasn't fair. It just simply _wasn't fair_. Kenshin was a man, damnit, and this wasn't supposed to happen to men. Maybe little boys, but not men.

It had been a problem when he was younger, yes, but he'd never grown out of it like he'd hoped. Sometimes he wondered if maybe the karma god was laughing at him. Because, while he had been doing well for many years, the minute he had met Kaoru, she wasted no time in exploiting this horrible little condition of his. And damnit, it was _embarrassing_.

Thankfully she curbed this instinct to torment him when they were in public and rarely did it among friends. But when they were in the bedroom, the gloves came off and it was, as he commonly put it, war. He could hardly fight back, though, because she did not have this weakness. No, Kaoru triumphed where he failed.

Kaoru wasn't ticklish. At all.

But she could make him squeal like a little girl. Oh, she was a frickin' prodigy when it came to the tickling arts. She knew all the right places that made him squirm with tears in his eyes.

His sides were the worst because they were so accessible. As such, they were her favorite. Next came his knees, then the back of his neck and finally the space located just inside of his hip bone. That place made him squirm the most, made him cry out for her to stop because ohmygod, that _tickled._ It was easily defended, however, especially if he was wearing jeans, so she rarely hit the mark unless he was naked or clad only in boxers.

Yes, Kaoru was very good at making him breathless.

The only consolation he had was that he could do the same with a mere kiss.


	13. Annoyance

**Title: **Annoyance

**Words:** 200

She had it down to an art form. Then again, so did he.

Kaoru's hand, pointer finger extended, would move smoothly, going for a spot that she thought unguarded or difficult to defend. Kenshin, who was busy talking to the person across from him, would gently swat her hand, knocking it off course and defeating her attempted attack.

She'd move with the motion, her hand swinging back to go for another area. Again, Kenshin's hand was there to deny her victory, pushing it out of the way as he continued his conversation. Kaoru stuck her tongue out in concentration and kept at it, giggling when Kenshin finally gave her an annoyed glance, but went right back to speaking with his friend.

Kaoru didn't quit. Her fingers never halted their attempt at poking his side (he was very ticklish) and she could tell, after a couple minutes, that she was getting to him. Finally, when she thought she'd have to employ two hands so as to make it more difficult, Kenshin grabbed her wrist and tugged hard, making her fall into his lap.

He waggled a finger in her face.

"You," he said, "are a brat."

And the tickling began anew.


	14. Cold

**Title: **Cold

**Word count: **100

It was cold out. Not chilly, cold. It was like the middle of the winter in Minnesota with wind chill type of cold. The wind was blowing and while Kaoru could handle it fairly well, one strong gust blew right into her hood, pushing it back and off her pretty head.

She turned to her companion and whimpered because, with her hands full of groceries, she could not replace it.

Kenshin turned to see what the problem was and chuckled at the face she was making. Then he pulled her hood up just so he could see her smile again.


	15. Mornings

**Title: **Mornings

**Words:** 100

The smell of coffee was what woke her.

Curled around her pillow, coverlet pulled up to her chin despite its rumpled state, Kaoru blinked sleepy eyes. Then she pulled herself from the comfortable bed to trudge toward the kitchen slowly. Kaoru followed her nose and immediately headed for the red haired figure standing before the percolator, already pouring the life-giving substance into mugs.

Kaoru ran smack into his back, thrust her hands around his waist and made grabby motions toward the coffee as she leaned into him.

Kenshin laughed before turning to give her sleepy face a kiss. "Morning, sunshine."


	16. Heritage

**Title: **Heritage

**Words**: 100

Kaoru let her fingers trail around his bare waist, up his spine and across his shoulders.Kenshin lay on his stomach, face turned toward her on his pillow, eyes closed in sleep.

She brushed red hair from his back and once more let her fingers glide over the smooth skin of his shoulders. He had freckles there. It was the only thing other than his hair that really gave away his heritage. Kaoru imagined there was an Irishman somewhere in his family's past.

She laid her head down beside his and wondered if their children would have red hair too.


	17. Kitty Kitty

**Title: **Kitty Kitty

**Words:** 100

In hindsight, getting drunk had not been the best of Kenshin's past ideas.

He supposed that, given her propensity to think out loud, Kenshin should've remembered that Kaoru always called him a kitty cat.

That said, he also should've remembered her tendency to become an artist when drunk.

Thus, he really couldn't be that surprised when he looked in the mirror the morning after. Kitty attributes, those being whiskers and little black nose, were drawn onto his face with magic marker.

Kenshin couldn't be mad. Not when Kaoru's now-sober face lit up like sunshine as soon as she saw him.


	18. True Love

**Title: **True Love

**Words:** 200

Kenshin didn't know what had possessed him to mix those particular chemicals together (their homework had specifically told him not to) but the result had definitely been interesting. His red hair had turned black in some places and his shirt was sporting some interesting burns.

'Explosion' had been the only word to describe it. He was surprised (and secretly disappointed) the lab hadn't started on fire. After the dust and ceiling particles had settled he'd awaited the angry lecture sure to follow. It was cut off by his lab partner's voice.

"Sorry, Saito-sensei. I forgot which chemicals were combustive with each other."

His bright red head had whipped to look at her, head bowed as their teacher glared at them both. Kenshin, not one to call out liars, didn't correct his partner, even when Saito gave him a knowing glare.

"Alright, Kamiya. Detention after school."

She'd gone; she'd taken the heat off him because one more fuck-up and Kenshin was in more trouble than he'd care to admit.

He'd waited for her outside the school.

He'd given her a sheepish thanks and when she smiled brightly…

He'd kissed her.

At the tender age of 14, it had been true love.


	19. Attributes

**Title: **Attributes

**Words**: 100

Kenshin woke up to find Kaoru braiding his hair.

Again.

He was on his stomach, face smashed into a pillow that smelled pleasantly of Kaoru. She was on her side, both hands stretched out to play with the bright red strands of his hair. Kenshin turned his head.

"I think you only like me for my hair," he told her sleepily.

She gave him a bright smile, finished off the braid she was working on and flipped it over his shoulder. Then she snuggled under his arm and kissed his cheek loudly.

"No...other things too. Like your incredible ass."


	20. Meeting

**Title:** Meeting

**Words:** 200

When Kaoru sat down, the bench was only occupied by one other person. This person had bright red hair, a band shirt and faded jeans. A messenger bag strap crossed his chest and he slouched ever so slightly in his seat. He stared straight ahead and only turned his face to glance at her when she sat down.

Kaoru followed his lead once she was settled, taking in the sight directly in front of her. It was a gigantic billboard advertising a new movie. As she looked at it she found her face scrunching in dislike and, without thinking, said, "Who designed that billboard and why hasn't he been shot yet?"

The redhead tilted his head to the side in thought. "It is rather frightening, isn't it?"

"Frightening?" she echoed. "That's downright traumatizing."

He tilted his head to the other side. "True."

Kaoru shook her head, but couldn't seem to tear her gaze from the hideous billboard no matter how hard she tried.

"So, I suppose you wouldn't want to go see that movie," he reasoned, turning to regard her.

Kaoru shook her head and twisted to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't mind seeing a different movie, though."

He smiled.


	21. Change

**Title: **Change

**Words: **200

There was a very long moment in which the only sound was their breathing. After the shock wore off,Kaoru finally found her vocal cords and decided to express her thoughts.

"Oh my god."

Kenshin winced. Not exactly encouraging.

Kaoru was the first person to see what had happened to him, but if everyone reacted like this maybe he'd just stay in his apartment and brood for the rest of his life like a hermit. It wouldn't be that bad. Kaoru would be there and if she could get used to how he looked now, everything would be fine. He'd miss his friends, sure, but they had a cat.

"Oh my god."

Kenshin fidgeted nervously in front of her. Was it really that bad? Kaoru seemed to notice how nervous he was and gave him a small smile.

"It's shocking," she told him, "and it'll take some getting used to."

She stepped toward him and let her hands ruffle the shortened edges of his once-long hair. Before it had reached mid-back, now it didn't even reach his shoulders.

"But I like it. People won't think I'm a lesbian anymore."

If she'd been anyone other than Kaoru, he'd have smacked her.


	22. Soup

**Title: **Soup

**Words: **200

Kaoru had been in the kitchen for over two hours. She stood near the stove, glancing over her shoulder occasionally to check on her boyfriend. Kenshin lay in the next room, trying to nap but unable to do more than doze because of the fever he was fighting.

Kaoru felt horrible.

She'd given it too him. She'd still been sick that day and she'd known it, too. But his lips had looked so inviting that morning that she just couldn't help herself. She had thought it just a cold. Now he was bundled up like an Eskimo in the middle of their living room, drugged up on three different kinds of medicine.

She was determined to make it up to him but so far she had failed miserably. Nearly twenty cans sat on the counter near the stove, all empty. Her current attempt looked promising, but that was what she had told herself the last time. That retched concoction had went straight down the garbage disposal.

She sighed and concentrated on her task.

Kaoru had promised him soup and Kenshin was going to get soup, even if it took her the entire day and fifty cans to get it right.


	23. Daddy

**Title:** Daddy

**Words:** 100

Kenshin sat in a comfortable chair, relaxed with his arms cradled around the soft and precious bundle snuggled warmly into his embrace. His son was sleeping peacefully, small hand grasping a portion of his father's shirt. Kenshin was dozing as well, until he heard an odd, strangled sound to his right.

He turned his head and found Kaoru standing close, hands fisted near her mouth as if she was trying to keep something from escaping. Like a giggle. Kenshin could tell his wife was grinning behind her hands.

Finally, she burst.

"Kenshin!" she squeaked happily, "You make the cutest daddy!"


	24. Ride

**Title:** Ride

**Words:** 200

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend, Megumi?"

Megumi turned to regard Kaoru, who was waiting next to her.

"Yes," she answered. "He's late because he had to pick up his motorcycle."

"Ah," Kaoru said, conceding. "Motorcycles are pretty cool."

"I suppose," Megumi said, acting nonchalant by glancing at her manicured nails.

"But," Kaoru continued, "My boyfriend has a cool ride, too."

Megumi looked surprised. "Kenshin has a motorcycle?"

"Oh, it's much cooler than a motorcycle."

Before Megumi could inquire as to what, exactly, that could be, the sound of an engine was heard. A helmet bedecked rider rumbled to a stop next to the curb they stood upon, bright red hair sticking out of the bottom. Megumi eyed Kenshin and his 'ride'.

Her eyes slid to Kaoru, eyebrow tilted. "A scooter?"

Kaoru took a helmet from Kenshin and said, "Vespa."

"There's a difference?" Megumi asked in a tone that clearly added, _I don't think so_.

"Yes," Kaoru explained as she got on behind her boyfriend, "Scooters are for kids, vespas are sexy."

Megumi deadpanned. "It's pink!"

Kenshin turned to Megumi and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Magenta," he corrected, and then they were rumbling into the distance.


	25. Information

Title: Information

Words: 200

Sano huffed in irritation. "My new boss is a complete moron."

Kaoru glanced up from where she and Kenshin were looking at flower choices for their upcoming wedding. "What's his name?"

"Mr. Kraken," Sano muttered.

Kaoru tilted her head. "Kraken…" The name was familiar, as if from a book or maybe a legend. She turned to Kenshin, literary major that he was, and asked, "Isn't that a monster from somewhere?"

Kenshin hummed in agreement, not looking up. "You're thinking Clash of the Titans, based on the myth of Perseus. The kraken was one of the titans, though in actual mythology that was never the case. Nor was he portrayed as the actual mythological creature normally found in Norwegian legend. The kraken is a giant squid-type monster found off the coasts of Norway and Iceland. The movie is actually quite inaccurate when comparing it to actual Greek mythology."

There was a beat of silence after the lengthy explanation, during which Kaoru and Sano merely stared at the redhead.

"I think you should pick the lily arrangement, it would go with your eyes."

After another moment of silence, Kenshin finally looked up to see his fiancée staring at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?"


	26. Overprotective

**Title:** Overprotective

**Words**: 100

Kaoru looked at the man lying on the ground with only partial sympathy. After all, he'd brought things upon himself when he'd started openly flirting with her. Then, if that weren't bad enough, he'd grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_Kissed it_.

Kenshin was standing five feet away. The man should be thankful the only injuries he had were a bruised face and a scratch on his chin where he'd fallen. Normally Kenshin had to talk his way out of being arrested after a man attempted what he had.

It was actually rather flattering, when the police didn't get involved.


	27. Do It Yourself

**Title:** Do It Yourself

**Words:** 200

Kaoru glared heatedly at the paper held in front of her. It was a normal paper with a little staple in the upper left corner, two sheets behind it. It wasn't the paper that was making her see red, it was the little blue letter at the top, made with thick marker so as not to be missed.

Kaoru closed her eyes, made a conscious effort to calm herself and opened them again. Nothing had changed. The blue letter was still mocking her and her brows were once again sinking into a hateful frown.

She heard a door open and close but ignored it in favor of making her glare more intense. She heard shuffling and then soft footsteps as someone came into the room she was sitting in. After a slight pause the person looked over her shoulder.

Another pause.

"Glaring at it won't change the grade, Kaoru," Kenshin told her logically before he kissed her on the cheek.

Kaoru's head whipped in his direction, easily transferring her glower to the redhead. He noticed and gave her a confident smirk.

"And glaring at me will not make my clothes disappear." Kaoru's cheeks heated.

"You have to do it yourself."


	28. Tomboy

**Title:** Tomboy

**Words:** 200

Kaoru was a tomboy.

Her hair was dull and never did anything besides go into a tail. She never wore skirts unless absolutely necessary and even then, she was never convinced they looked good. She swore more than a girl should, she played rough sports like soccer and kendo. She raised her voice when she was angry and she snapped when she was annoyed. She even spit, though she was trying to curb that habit.

Kaoru would never consider herself anything close to a proper lady.

It had always bothered her. She wouldn't change herself just to meet the expectations of society, but it still worried her sometimes.

She didn't wear the latest fashion and she didn't sit in coffee houses sipping café latte mocha frappaccino coolers. But that's what the men liked. They wanted sophisticated, feminine women who were beautiful and classy. They didn't want Kaoru.

Except for one man, of course. The one man in the entire world who didn't care that she acted more manly than him half the time.

And as she watched Kenshin shrug on a shirt and grunt when the tag got snagged in his hair, she smiled.

"Thank you," she told him softly.


	29. Stalemate

**Title: **Stalemate

**Words**: 100

The stalemate had been in effect for nearly five minutes and the silence was nearly deafening. Kaoru threw everything she had into her glare, which wasn't much, really, because those cookies smelled divine.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table and Kaoru's fists were clenched; an attempt at restraint. If those cookies tasted as good as they smelled…

And Kenshin was all smooth confidence.

"Admit defeat."

"Never."

"You don't stand a chance."

"You can't make me."

"Won't have to."

Kaoru eventually gave in and ate one.

The smirk he threw her said he knew it was delicious.


	30. Tadaima

**Title:** Tadaima

**Words:** 200

Kenshin opened the door to his home as quietly as he could. It was past midnight and his wife and son would be sound asleep at this hour. Despite how much he had missed both of them, he didn't want to wake them this early.

He shut the door, slipped out of his shoes and set his briefcase down just before he heard soft footsteps. Then there was something attached to his leg, throwing off his balance almost enough to tip him over. When he looked down, he smiled.

"Kenji," he whispered, bending down to bring the little boy into his arms. Kenji buried his face in his father's neck and relaxed. "What are you doing up, little man?"

"Waiting for daddy," Kenji explained softly. Kenshin rubbed a hand across his son's back and headed toward his bedroom, idly kissing Kenji's soft red hair.

"Where's your mother?" Kenshin asked him.

"Sleepy time," Kenji answered sleepily.

Kenshin hummed. "I think it's sleepy time for us too."

Kenji nodded. Kenshin went past the boy's room and into his, setting Kenji gently on the bed next to a sleeping Kaoru. He watched his son snuggle into the blankets, then hurried to join him.


	31. Hiding Spot

**Title:** Hiding Spot

**Words:** 200

Kaoru scowled, brows furrowed, mouth turned down. Her hands were on her hips and she was on the very brink of raising her voice. She had tried, over the past few years, to reign in her temper. To some extent, it had worked, but when things like this happened, her fuse went up in smoke and her temper reared its ugly head.

"Kenji," Kaoru said in a stern voice strained with the effort to be civil. "Come down this instant."

Her son, six years old and a veritable hellion, had taken up the one hiding spot that his vertically challenged mother could not reach. A few months earlier he had discovered the little cubby hole above the entryway to their kitchen and inspiration had struck. Kenji had since then discovered how to monkey climb his way up the doorway and into the hole, which was just big enough to hold him.

"When daddy gets home," Kaoru threatened, "You'll be in big trouble."

Kenji giggled. He knew as well as Kaoru that Kenshin had a soft spot the size of Antarctica for his little boy. He was horrible when it came to punishing their son.

Hellion, indeed. He took after his father.


	32. Comfort

**Title:** Comfort

**Words:** 200

Kaoru trudged up the stairs that lead her to the fifth floor of dorms she shared with a wealth of other students. Considering she was coming from the first floor, and the fact that her head was pounding loudly, she considered it an accomplishment.

She reached the fifth floor, made her way down the hall at an unsteady pace only aided by the wall she leaned against. She stopped next to the door that had 'Sanosuke' and 'Kenshin' written on the front, raised her hand and let it thud loudly against the wood.

Kenshin was the one who answered. She ignored him as she made a beeline for his bed. He watched her with wide eyes as she climbed up to the top half of his bunk and fell heavily, face smashed into his pillow. She took a deep breath as she pulled his blankets over her.

Kenshin peeked over the railing. "Uhm," he said.

"Migraine," Kaoru whispered, eyes closed.

Kenshin's eyes lighted with only partial understanding. "Oh."

Kaoru cracked one eye open. "Through extensive trial and error," she explained softly, "I have found that your bed is the best medicine."

"My bed?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "It smells like you."


	33. Distracting

**Title:** Distracting

**Words:** 200

Kaoru stared at her plate, which sat on the counter next to Kenshin's, and tilted her head to the side in confusion. She opened her mouth, then closed it for a moment before trying once more to find words.

"I thought," she said hesitantly, "that you were good at cooking."

Kenshin, who was also looking at the plates, gave her a sidelong glare. "I am."

Kaoru gestured vaguely to the two plates in front of them, which held two heaps of something so charred it was difficult to tell just what it had started out as. "Then what's this?"

Kenshin sighed in frustration. "I can't cook when you do that thing you do…" he trailed off, making a gesture vague enough to rival Kaoru's previous one.

She raised an eyebrow at him, though her eyes were still fairly occupied with the burnt remains in front of her. It was rather like a train wreck. "That thing I do?"

"Yes," Kenshin huffed.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

Kenshin waved his hand again. "What you do in the living room."

Kaoru tried very hard to hide an incredibly amused smirk. "Yoga?"

"Yes," Kenshin said quickly, face reddening. "All that stretching is distracting."


	34. Valentine

**Title:** Valentine

**Words:** 200

Kaoru came home to find her apartment filled with flowers. Literally filled. Bouquets were everywhere, made with all kinds, colored pink, red or white. When she got over the shock of it, she cautiously made her way into the kitchen to find a plate filled with heart shaped cookies, decorated with drizzled white chocolate, dyed pink. Only one person she knew put that much effort into cookies.

Thing was, that person was supposed to be out of the country on business until March.

Kaoru made her way toward her bedroom, but stopped when she found a note hanging from a string. There was a heart on it, right next to the words, _I love you._ It was handwritten and Kaoru just about squealed when she made the connection.

The flowers, the cookies and the fact that when she'd left, her bedroom door had been open, not closed.

She rushed to her bedroom, threw open the door and was greeted with the sight of Kenshin, sitting at the edge of her bed with a single rose in his hand. He grinned at her, but before he could say anything she had thrown herself into his arms.

He smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	35. Confidence

**Title:** Confidence

**Words:** 100

Sano stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he walked into his apartment. He could see the living room from the doorway and at the moment, his couch was occupied by a flushed Kaoru sitting atop a mussed Kenshin.

Sano could feel the blush on his cheeks.

"It's not what it looks like," Kaoru rushed to assure him.

Kenshin sat up as much as he could with Kaoru straddling his waist.

"Unless it looks like I'm making out with your roommate," Kenshin said idly. "In that case, it's exactly what it looks like."

Kaoru punched him as Sano fled.


	36. First Impressions: Kaoru

**Title:** First Impressions 1/3 (Kaoru)

**Words:** 200

"I swear," Kaoru growled, chucking her coat into the backseat of the car, despite the frigid temperature. "That guy was lucky I'm wearing heels, or I would've broken his face."

Megumi rolled her eyes, following her distraught friend as they headed toward the restaurant. "It's not that bad."

Kaoru whirled around, the skirt of her dress flying about her slim legs. "It's in my _clothes, _Megumi. I smell like ass now."

"It could be worse."

Kaoru shook her head and started walking. "Next smoker I see," she snarled lowly. "I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Unfortunately, there was a man stationed right outside the restaurant entrance, white stick pressed to his lips casually, smoke curling about his bright red head. Kaoru tried very hard to reign in her temper so she didn't do something rash, but at this point, it was rather pointless.

She stomped up to him and as he stood there, shocked at her abrupt appearance, she yanked the offending object from his slack lips, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Then she continued into the restaurant without a word, ignorant to the fact that she had just caught that man's inexorable attention.


	37. First Impressions: Kenshin

**Title:** First Impressions 2/3 (Kenshin)

**Words:** 200

Kenshin took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly into the winter air, watching his breath curl about until finally dissipating into the night. He stood outside the restaurant at which he was meeting his frequently late friend, enjoying the fresh air despite the cold. A white stick hung between his lips, left over from the sucker his baby sister had given him.

He watched as a car pulled up and two women exited; one elegant and poised, the other somewhat less so. The wild one shed her coat and started toward the restaurant, only to whirl back on her friend when she said something that had evidently irritated her.

Kenshin watched in appreciation as the woman's dress flew about her, revealing slender legs and a rather nice view of her behind. It almost didn't register when she turned back around and resumed her trek, but he did notice when, instead of heading into the restaurant, she stopped in a veritable huff right in front of him.

Taken slightly off guard, he could only watch helplessly as she yanked the sucker stick from his mouth and threw it to the ground with great vehemence.

He watched her enter, his interest piqued.


	38. First Impressions: Finale

**Title:** First Impressions 3/3 (Finale)

**Words:** 200

Kenshin waited until Sano arrived to enter, then told the waitress they were meeting friends and continued into the restaurant.

He spotted the two women at, thankfully, a table meant to seat four. He wove his way through the patrons, then sank into the seat next to the woman who had just brutally thrashed his sucker stick. Sano, ever the smooth operator, sat next to the other woman like he'd been doing it for years.

The women looked shocked for a moment, then Kaoru began to protest.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, shoving at his shoulder.

Kenshin grinned charmingly. "You owe me dessert."

"I do not!" she argued.

"Yeah-huh," he insisted, leaning over to look at her menu. "That sucker stick had sentimental value."

Kaoru frowned, her argument dying on her lips. "Sucker?"

"Yep," Kenshin said, eyeing the menu. "What did you think it was?"

"A cigarette."

"Ew," Kenshin said pointedly, sticking his tongue out. He perked up and pointed. "Oh! That looks delicious; you can buy me that."

"What?" Kaoru looked. "Death by Chocolate? Oh no, no, I'm on a diet."

Megumi and Sano watched in amazement as they fell into arguing like a married couple.


	39. Thief

**Title:** Thief

**Words:** 200

Kenshin had only turned away for a moment to grab the rice ball he'd made, but when he turned back, something was amiss. He counted, recounted, then sighed.

"Kenji," he murmured gently, glancing at the small boy standing beside him. "I put four sausages in here," he said, pointing to the small bento box sitting before them.

"Mmm?" Kenji hummed, turning to look at his father with innocent eyes and suspiciously plump cheeks. He shrugged in apparent bewilderment.

"There are now three," Kenshin continued. He fought the smile pulling at his mouth, amused at his son's antics.

Kenji tried to chew inconspicuously and failed miserably. "Papa," he said after he'd swallowed carefully. "I think mama stole it."

While Kaoru did have a tendency to steal his cooking when she wasn't supposed to _(bad influence)_, he doubted she was the culprit. "Mama is in the bedroom," Kenshin argued.

"Well," Kenji said slowly, as if his papa were a particularly slow child. "Mama is very sneaky."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Kenji nodded.

Kenshin turned back to the bento box, deciding to let it go. "Then we'll have to guard it extra well, so nothing else disappears."

"Hai!" Kenji chirped.


	40. Horror Flick

**Title:** Horror Flick

**Words:** 200

Misao huffed in irritated exasperation, confusion written all over her face. She watched as Kaoru, the very source of her frustration, sat comfortably on the couch next to her boyfriend, who was idly clicking the remote at the television.

Misao tapped her foot. "Kaoru, I really want to see this movie. Go with me?"

"Go with Megumi."

"I don't want to go with Megumi, she points out every mistake and plot hole she sees," Misao explained. Kaoru didn't seem to care overly, so she tried a different tactic.

"Besides," she continued in what she hoped was a convincing sort of tone, "you like horror movies."

"No," Kaoru argued easily, holding up a finger. "I don't."

Misao's mouth gaped. She spluttered. "You go with Kenshin all the time!"

Aforementioned boyfriend turned to regard the arguing pair. Kaoru deigned her friend with a raised eyebrow. "That's completely different."

"How so?" Misao asked, thoroughly confused with her friend's logic.

"Horror movies are only enjoyable when I can hold onto and occasionally cuddle my big, strong boyfriend," she explained. "Otherwise I get too scared."

The big, strong boyfriend sent Misao a victorious smirk. Misao threw her hands into the air. Those two were hopeless.


	41. Matsuri: 1 of 2

**Title:** Matsuri 1/2

**Words:** 200

The Hanami Festival was one of Kenshin's favorites, not only because of his appreciation for the cherry blossoms, which he had inherited from his mother, but also for the fireworks his local temple set off at sunset.

Not to mention this was the first time he would see Kaoru in a yukata. There was just something about her in traditional festival garb that tugged at his heart.

The light, pink cotton was wrapped around her frame and held in place by a bright yellow obi, butterfly knot in the back. Her feet looked adorable in her matching geta and her hair had been braided in two tales, wrapped around her head and held in place by a matching pink flower.

She was stunning, and she took his breath away the moment she smiled at him.

Kenshin was dressed in a plain, grey shirt and jeans and he would have felt completely underdressed if he hadn't been so caught up with learning how to breathe again.

Kaoru took his hand in hers, leaned in close and whispered, "It's nice to see you, too, Kenshin."

Then she kissed his cheek and tugged him to the booth where you could capture gold fish.


	42. Matsuri: 2 of 2

**Title:** Matsuri 2/2

**Words:** 200

After they had both eaten their fill of takoyaki and Kaoru had captured the cutest, in her opinion, little goldfish in the bucket, Kenshin guided her away from the masses. Just outside the main clump of festival venues was a road lined by cherry trees, underneath which families had already begun to lay out blankets in preparation for the fireworks that would soon commence.

Hand clasped tightly in hers, Kenshin led Kaoru so they stood underneath one of the trees that had yet to be claimed. His violet eyes gazed at the blossoms on the tree, glimmering with drops of water from the brief rain earlier that day. He glanced at Kaoru and gave her a smile before concentrating hard on the blossoms before him.

After a moment, he reached out and plucked one from the tree, sending a rain of small droplets onto them both. Kaoru let out a surprised squeak and laughed as Kenshin shook the water from his bangs. Then his hand was in her hair, threading the blossom into one of her braids.

Kaoru blushed. Kenshin smiled.

"You're beautiful," he told her, and was rewarded with a sweet kiss underneath the soft rumbling of the fireworks.


	43. Long Day

**Title:** Long Day

**Words:** 200

The train was busy and when they'd boarded there had only been one seat open, and that had only been because Kaoru was carrying a small child and looked exhausted, he was sure. The young man had offered her his seat and Kenshin had thanked him, insisting that Kaoru take his offer.

She sat with their son, Kenji leaning against her front in a fashion clearly indicative of their long day, eyes closed, hand clenched in his mother's sweater. Kaoru heaved a long sigh of relief from standing and holding her son and when Kenshin shifted to stand in front of them as more people boarded, she lifted her hand and snagged the belt loops of his jeans.

He glanced down at her and smiled at the image she made, head resting against the window in much the same way as their son. He followed her tugs and stood so that his shins met the bench she was seated on.

"You're tired," he said to her in a soft voice. Despite the din of people, she heard him and nodded her head.

"You're carrying him home."

Kenshin ran a fond hand over their son's bright head. "I can handle that."


	44. Sunburn

**Title:** Sunburn

**Words:** 100

Kenshin was lying on his stomach, face smashed into the couch as he let out a groan. Kaoru gave him a sympathetic look even though he couldn't see it and continued her work, gelled hands going up and down his tender back, up to his shoulders and neck.

"I know you're a redhead and all," she said. "But you're also Japanese. Who knew you would burn so bad."

Kenshin sniffled into the cushion as she rubbed over a particularly painful spot.

"I knew," he whined pitifully, "you're just so distracting in your bikini, I forgot the sunscreen entirely."

Kaoru blushed.


	45. Observant

**Title:** Observant

**Words:** 200

"Did Kaoru get her hair cut?" Kenshin asked as he walked into his friend's living room. His eyes followed the girl as she went further into the house, sliding down to admire the sway of her backside.

Sano gave him a queer look, which turned suspicious when he noticed where, exactly, Kenshin's eyes were directed. Sano smacked him upside the head, gaining his attention.

"Why the hell are you noticing shit like that?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head, sheepish. "I'm naturally observant?"

Sano didn't buy it. "And I suppose that's why you noticed her new shirt last week?"

"Possibly," Kenshin said, because he had. The white one with the stripes.

Sano's other sister, Misao, laughed from her place on the couch. "Have you noticed her new bra, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled blithely. "The candy pink one with little hearts on the strap?"

Misao doubled over not only for Kenshin's attention to detail, but also for the look Sano was sending him.

Kenshin chuckled. "I wasn't gonna say anything…" he trailed off as he noticed Sano.

He remembered then how Sano tended to be overprotective. He wondered, idly, if he made it to her room, if Kaoru would protect him.


	46. Babysitter

**Title: **Babysitter

**Words: **200

The doorbell rang and Kaoru, changed out of her evening attire and into more comfortable clothes, called out to her husband, "That should be Sano with Kenji!"

She heard movement from their bedroom and, knowing Kenshin would join her in greeting their son as soon as he was changed, crossed the living room to the door of their apartment. Kenji was always excited when returning from his favorite babysitter.

Kaoru opened the door and braced herself for the bright red blur that flew into her legs with a happy laugh. When she went to thank Sano, however, she was met with a petulant scowl and a set of fimly crossed arms. Kaoru almost asked what was wrong, but then she smiled and tried very hard to keep her amusement from showing.

A large chunk of Sano's hair was missing near his temple and although he had tried, he hadn't managed to get all of the marker off his face.

Kenji abandoned Kaoru's legs when his father entered and Sano shifted his glare to Kenshin as the redhead picked up his son.

"You," Sano hissed, pointing a finger at an innocent looking Kenshin. "You are not allowed to spawn, ever again."


	47. Sound

**Title: **Sound

**Words:** 100

Kenshin appreciated many things in this world, foremost of which was his ability to listen.

For example, the soft and rhythmic clicking of Kaoru's high heels as she walked next to him, and the corresponding bump of her purse as she swung her hips. Or the little huff of amusement she let slip every time something amusing caught her off guard. The soft shift of material as her favorite dress slid over her curves, the even softer crumple of fabric as she let it drop to the floor of their bedroom.

And other, more sinful sounds best kept to himself.


	48. Skirt

**Title:** Skirt

**Words:** 200

Kenshin tilted his head to the side as he stood next to Kaoru on the platform, listening to the telltale sounds of the oncoming train. His mouth quirked up on one side as he slid his arm around Kaoru's waist, bringing her closer. She followed the motion, allowing him to pull her into a loose hug, her front pressed to his chest.

"Train's coming," he murmured as his hand slid from her waist to hover over her backside. Kaoru heaved a sigh of long suffering and glanced up at him as she shifted, leaning into him even as her look turned baleful.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into buying the shortest one," she grumbled irritably. She had long ago gotten over being embarrassed when his hands wandered, mostly because it had never deterred him. If anything, her pink cheeks had encouraged him.

Kenshin smiled as the train came, bringing with it a violent draft that whipped across the platform. His hand idly held her school skirt down, keeping it from revealing anything as the train passed by swiftly. He gave her cheek a happy kiss and Kaoru found she couldn't really fault him for his obsessions.


	49. Hair

**Title:** Hair

**Words:** 200

Kaoru sat on the floor, folding laundry into the basket sitting beside her. Her husband sat on the couch, entertaining a giggling Kenji. She glanced back, noticed Kenshin was inspecting Kenji's hair with interest and smiled.

"What are you thinking?"

Kenshin glanced up for a moment. "Just wondering how our son acquired his red hair."

Kaoru frowned as she folded a shirt. "Have you looked in a mirror…ever?" she asked with a laugh.

Kenshin gave her a look when she glanced at him. "You should know that red hair is a recessive trait. And you would, if you hadn't slept through Biology."

Kaoru smiled. He knew her too well. "And?"

"That means, for our son to have red hair, you have to have red hair in your genes too." Kenshin's eyes widened as Kaoru turned to regard him and he raised a suspicious finger.

"Have you been hiding your true hair color from me this entire time?"

It was Kaoru's turn to give Kenshin a look, and she scoffed at the idea of dying her hair. "Uh-huh, right."

Kenshin sighed as Kaoru went back to folding clothes.

"I guess it shall forever remain a mystery, huh, Kenji?"

His son giggled.


	50. Endearing

**Title: **Endearing

**Words:** 200

Kenshin had been on the train for awhile when he saw a familiar hair ribbon bounce through the doors as they closed. He smiled, heading in her direction. She seemed to be occupied by something, but looked up when he called her name.

"Ah," Kaoru muttered, shifting where she stood. "Hey, Kenshin."

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Job interview."

"Ah," Kenshin murmured, glancing behind him. "There are seats open over there." He took her hand and tugged her in the direction of the bench.

Kaoru tugged her had back. "I'd rather stand."

Kenshin chuckled. "Nonsense, you need to be rested for your interview," and he took her hand again.

This time Kaoru yanked her hand back with more force. "Kenshin," she said firmly, blush rising steadily in her cheeks. "I can't."

Kenshin watched in confusion as she shifted slightly to the side and gestured to her skirt. His eyes widened as he realized that half of it was stuck in the train doors. He tried and failed to hold in an amused chuckle.

"You think it's funny," she grumbled, crossing her arms petulantly.

"I think it's endearing," he corrected with a smile.

"This is why I don't wear skirts."


	51. Romance: 1 of 2

**Title: **Romance (part I)

**Words: **200

Kenshin turned his head when he caught a flash of long black hair and smiled as he spotted his girlfriend. Kaoru was in the arcade, standing next to one of the plethora of games within and his eyebrows rose in amusement as he neared. She had her fingers pressed against the glass of a claw game, eyes scanning the contents with intense scrutiny.

He crept up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, hugging her close as he gazed over her shoulder. Tiny black and white stuffed bunnies lay within, each holding a small heart in their tiny hands. Kaoru smiled and leaned into him with a happy sigh as her attention left the prizes, fingers sliding down until they left the glass altogether.

"I'm no good at these games," Kaoru murmured.

"How much did you spend this time?" Kenshin asked ruefully.

"Only 600 yen," she replied easily, though her eyes looked wistful.

Kenshin kissed her cheek softly. "If I had any change, I'd try for you."

Kaoru laughed and pulled out of his embrace, taking hold of his hand to tug him toward the restaurant they had agreed upon for their date. "I appreciate the thought, Kenshin."


	52. Romance: 2 of 2

**Title: **Romance (part II)

**Words: **200

Kaoru toed of her shoes once she'd shut the door, dropped her bag, then took a left into the kitchen. She stopped short when she spotted something on the table and her mouth slid slowly into an elated grin.

She rushed over to pick up the tiny white bunny she had seen only days before and wiggled in place as she picked up the accompanying note. There was a heart drawn on it, signed simply 'Kenshin'. She rushed towards her room, knowing exactly where she was going to put it, but was stopped short once again by another little white bunny.

And another.

And another.

In fact, they were everywhere, black and white both, scattered haphazardly around the room. An extra large pile was concentrated in the middle of the bed with another note sitting on top, this one filled with so many hearts, she could barely see Kenshin's name.

Kaoru grabbed one of the black bunnies, rushed back to the entrance and picked up her bag. She hung the two bunnies on the strap, grabbed her keys and headed out the door, intent on showing Kenshin just how much she loved him.

One kiss per bunny ought to do.


	53. Confession

**Title: **Confession

**Words: **300

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, waving to her as he entered through the gate. A bag hung from his hand, three more from Sanosuke's, and Kaoru turned to smile at him.

She gave him a rueful glare. "You're late!"

He jogged up the steps to the porch, leaving Sanosuke to unpack his bags down on the patio of their rented house. "I forgive you, Ken-san," Megumi said easily as she walked past him with drinks, making her way down the steps. "It was likely the rooster's fault anyway."

Kaoru grinned and took a cup off the table for herself before turning to the redhead. He had pulled something out of the bag and was showing it off to her proudly. A grin split her face as she recognized what he held.

"You got me sparklers," she said with excitement, walking toward him.

As she neared, she reached out her hand to take them from him, but he moved, dragging the sparklers out of her reach. Kaoru followed, intent on the fireworks, and when she was close enough, Kenshin bent down to touch his lips to hers, effectively stopping her pursuit.

It was short and sweet and when he pulled back, Kaoru's eyes had widened as she looked at him. He gave her his most charming smile to hide the way his heart thudded nervously and gave her another quick kiss on the cheek before she could regain her composure.

"I like you, Kaoru," he told her softly. She remained still, blinked once. His smile never faltered. "I'd like to date you."

Kaoru stayed silent for long moments and Kenshin began to worry.

"Well," she said finally. "I suppose if we're dating, these sparklers deserve more than just a verbal thank you, huh?"

She raised an eyebrow as Kenshin's smile turned devious.


	54. Sneak Attack

**Title: **Sneak Attack

**Words:** 200

_[Where r u?]_

_[Outside k building]_

Kaoru snapped her phone shut, shoved it in her pocket and flew out the doors, not bothering to button her coat over her sweater. Her scarf blew frantically as she ran down the icy sidewalk, taking sharp turns through the various buildings on campus, her bag thumping steadily at her side. Her breath came out in big, frosted-white clouds and she couldn't stop herself from smiling when she caught sight of bright red hair.

He was standing on the sidewalk that ran in front of a large snowbank, hands stuffed in his pockets. She picked up her speed, flying toward him, and when he spotted her, he smiled.

Until he realized she wasn't slowing down.

His eyes widened and his hands came up as if to protest Kaoru's intentions, but it was too late to dodge. He braced himself.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled happily as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her momentum toppled them both backwards into the snowbank with a soft thump, Kaoru on top.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin groaned as he felt cold snow creep down the neck of his coat.

"Kaoru: three, Kenshin: zero!" she cheered triumphantly.


	55. Costume Party

**Title:** Costume Party

**Words:** 200

Kenshin tugged at the white rabbit ears of his costume once more, idly wondering when Kaoru would arrive. He smoothed a hand over his pink vest and tie, making sure the chain to his pocket watch hadn't gotten tangled in the buttons again.

"Missy!" he heard Sano call loudly in greeting. Kenshin stood, heading toward the door, but stopped dead when he caught sight of Kaoru.

She had come as his counterpart and wore the classic blue dress of Alice in Wonderland, the material falling over too many ruffles to count, stopping just above her knees. The apron was edged with frills as well, tied in the back with a large bow. Her hair was held back with a headband, to which was attached a large amount of black ribbons that trailed down the side of her face to mix with the curled ends of her long hair.

Kenshin took a moment to remind himself to breath.

Kaoru spotted him and skipped over, curtsying cutely before wrapping her arms around him in a hug and kissing his cheek.

Sano chuckled. "Isn't Kenshin supposed to be running away?"

Megumi smiled. "The only time in history Alice was able to catch him."


	56. Sharing

**Title:** Sharing

**Words:** 200

Misao watched as her friend all but draped herself across her boyfriend, nose buried in his shoulder as she sat next to him, upper body turned enough to lean into him. Kaoru's entire body lay slumped against him, her breathing loud and heavy, accentuated by the occasional coughing fit. Kaoru didn't bother to cover her mouth when she coughed, turned into Kenshin as she was, and Misao couldn't decide what she was more horrified by, the fact that Kaoru had deemed it necessary to uphold their lunch date when she was this sick or the fact that Kenshin was letting her get away with it.

"Kenshin," Misao murmured, and watched as Kaoru shifted closer to him, sniffling miserably.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know your madly in love with Kaoru and all," she said, almost rolling her eyes when Kenshin gave her a grin in response. "But she's getting her virus all over you."

Kenshin glanced down with a sympathetic look.

"I can't really complain," he told her. "Since it was my virus first."

"Eh," Misao deadpanned as Kenshin gave her a bright smile, hugging Kaoru closer to him in seeming delight.

"Sharing is caring," he chirped.


	57. Traitor

**Title:** Traitor

**Words:** 200

They made their way up the walk hand in hand and Kenshin's excitement at seeing his family was almost palpable from where Kaoru walked beside him. She had to admit, it had been a while since they'd visited Kenshin's pseudo grandfather and little cousins and she was looking forward to it as well.

They were almost to the door when they heard the sound of frantic footfalls just inside the old style Japanese house. Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand abruptly and he gave her a questioning look. He almost asked her what was wrong, but was interrupted by the happy squeals of his cousins. They both took running starts and threw themselves at him at once, toppling him over with a loud thud that took the breath from him.

Kaoru looked over him with a broad smile. "I love you, but I'm not about to be caught in the Ayame-Suzume tackle-fest."

Kenshin gave her puppy eyes but it only proved to heighten her amusement at his predicament, and when he mock glared at her, Kaoru gave him a wink before leaving him altogether, abandoning him to his fate.

"Traitor," Kenshin wheezed from beneath the pile of cousins.


	58. Harried

**Title: **Harried

**Words:** 200

Kenshin watched idly as Kaoru rushed around the apartment, grabbing various things and stuffing them haphazardly into her bag.

"I'm late!" she yelled in frustration as she ran back into the bedroom for something.

Kenshin merely lifted the coffee mug to his lips once more, standing off to the side of the entrance way in pajama bottoms and little else.

Kaoru rushed by him, almost slipped her feet into her shoes before she whirled around and muttered, "coat," before rushing into the living room again.

When she came back this time, she made it into her shoes, then kicked them off again and ran into the kitchen to grab her wallet. She ran back out, slipped into her shoes and rushed out the door.

It hadn't even clicked shut before it was opened again and she whizzed by him. "Keys!" he heard from the bathroom, and wondered briefly at that oddity as she ran past him and out the door again.

Kenshin took another sip as the door clicked shut, set the cup down and waited.

Kaoru rushed back in, stumbled a bit before Kenshin caught her, then gave him a quick kiss before once again running out the door.


	59. Anticipation

**Title:** Anticipation

**Words:** 200

Kenshin and Kaoru sat at the kitchen table, finishing their breakfast. Their son's bowl sat empty beside them, three soggy cheerios left floating.

"Brushed my teeth!" Kenji yelled from the bathroom.

Kaoru smiled as they heard him run toward his room.

"Dressed!" he yelled to them a few minutes later.

Kenshin popped the last of his eggs into his mouth and chewed.

"Bed is made!" came another shout, then pounding footsteps as he raced toward the entrance to their apartment.

"Shoes are on!" Kenji yelled again.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her husband, who was finishing his orange juice.

"Papa!" Kenji yelled again.

Kaoru coughed in amusement. "I think he's getting impatient."

"Is that so," Kenshin murmured with a smile, standing to take his plate and glass to the sink along with Kenji's bowl.

Kenji stuck his head through the kitchen entrance. "Papa~" he called again, grabbing his father's hand when he strayed too close to the doorway. Kenshin was dragged into the entryway and told, in no uncertain terms, that he was to put his shoes on, pronto.

They were going to the park, after all, and Kenji didn't want to miss a moment of fun with his father.


End file.
